User blog:Illusive Dream/Application Policies and the Associated Adminship
Greetings and Bienvenue, Naruto Fanon. This blog will be about the Application Policy, the types of applications we have, some guidance on how to get your application and how to revise it. As well, I will discuss things that will become prone to change, and a peak at our new system that may be in place in the near future. Application Policy The Applications that we have currently, are going to go under a revision and rework to help better suite the wiki, and to respect the canon. Adjusting, removing, or adding questions and rules. This will better our procedures, aid the userbase when they apply, and prevent spamming of certain techniques. Applications The following techniques/articles requires a user to apply before they can use it freely; *Sage Mode *Cursed Seal *Mangekyō Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *Rinnegan *Tailed Beasts *:Shukaku *:Matatabi *:Isobu *:Son Gokū *:Kokuō *:Saiken *:Chōmei *:Gyūki *:Kurama *:God Tree *Rare Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tōta *:Dust Release *:Ice Release *Shikotsumyaku *Wood Release *Rare or nearly exterminated clans *:Uzumaki Clan *:Uchiha Clan *:Senju Clan All of these, will remain active for all our applications, as well, we will be introducing several additional ones that have technically be in place but never officially given a proper application. This new catagory of applications is the Special Techniques. The special techniques consist of: *Flying Thunder God *Dead Demon Consuming Seal *Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release *Hell Stab *Black Lightning *Lightning Armor *Edo Tensei *Rasengan *Chidori *Creation Rebirth *Eight Branches Technique *Earth Grudge Fear *Eight Gates *Dark Release: Inhaling Maw *Living Corpse Reanimation *Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique *Protection of the Eight Triagrams Sixty-Four Palms *Tengai Shinsei *Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags All these techniques were known solely to one or two individuals in the series, usually requiring a very specific physiology or were special to the characters in that only the person who used it is the creator of the jutsu and only they could pass it on themselves. These abilities are being made to apply for, is due to their strength, their cheap price or overall god like standard amongst Shinobi that should not be duplicated. To earn the right to attain these abilities, will require detailed information on how your character achieved them or was taught them. Admin Governing In charge of each application catagory, there is an assigned Admin that governs and judges each application justly to ensure that the wikia stays clean and articles that shouldn't be mass-shared/produced be spread out. If it is believed that an admin has any form of bias against your application, please speak directly with the admin involved with our app and discuss why it was denied. As well, in the near future, certain application processes will require not one admin, but two once the current applications are altered if they are out of date. The applications that will require two admins to give an unanimous yes are the ones that have hybrid questions, of which will be discussed shortly. The admins in charge of each catagory are: *User:Kaycherry: Uchiha/Dojutsu and Wood Release. *User:Benknightprime: Canon Characters and Abilities (New), Genetic Transplants. *User:Kazeyo: Tailed Beasts and Kekkei Genkai/Tota. *User:Ω kaiser Σ: Endangered and Extinct Clans *User:Illusive Dream: Senjutsu/Sagemode and Cursed Seals Tips and Hints The key to getting an application to be accepted by the admin that is governing the catagory you are going for, is to trend away from being a copycat. What is seen so many times is that users try to mimic a character they are inspired from, or who represented it. Something like this will lead to opposition to your application. Be varied, be unique. Making your character branch off into their own personality, giving your character a different drive or approach will aid your attempts and get you closer to being approved. Prone to Change Many of the current Apps we have now, will have their questions merged, or worded to be more appropriate. Some applications will have a hybridization question, which will in turn, require two admins to approve our article at said point in time. In the future, as well, the application system, the change of the forums, and a broadcast system will require that the applications take place in a seperate area of the wikia. This is to give the adminship more room for helping the site itself, and give us faster reaction time to your app and for you to more easily see that it was approved while you were away (if it was). Promised Change Many applications we have share questions. These are the Uchiha, Dojutsu, Wood Release, Senjutsu, and Canon Abilities/Character apps. These apps will require two admins give a unified 'yes' in order for it to pass through. As well, we are making heavy alterations to our current Wood Release and EMS/MS/Sharingan apps. --- This is Illusive Dream, signing off. Inception (talk) 00:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts